


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Dinosaur Kuroo

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Tsukki is mad because Kuroo ate Tsukki's strawberry





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Dinosaur Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Dinosaur

"Well, he shouldn't have eaten it," Tsukki complains to the Dinosaur Kuroo. He is sitting on the couch in the living room with his hands crossed talking to the dinosaur.

"He probably thought you wouldn't mind." 

"But he knew it was my favorite part!" Tsukki’s voice rises. His cheeks now flush red as he stands up. “I know it’s not something I can’t go get again, but I just really wanted it yesterday,” Tsukki continues. “And sometimes Kuroo just does little things that upset me and, and--”

"Now, now, Tsukishima, don't be so upset," Dinosaur Kuroo coaxes. "I'm sure he'll apologize if you let him talk."

"I don't want to see him," Tsukki pouts, turning away from Dinosuar Kuroo.

"He will be sad, but I will tell him that." The dinosaur sighs and starts walking to Kuroo’s room until he feels a tug at his hand.

"Wait, Mr. Dinosaur,” Tsukki says, holding Dinosaur Kuroo’s hands. “I just don't want to see him yet," Tsukki corrects. "Can you also pass this on to him?" Tsukki hugs the dinosaur. "I come back at 8 tonight. I'll need him," Tsukki says and leaves the living room to his room.

Kuroo takes off the dinosaur outfit when he gets to his room and sighs.

Tsukki is mad at Kuroo for eating the strawberry on his cake. He won't talk to Kuroo face-to-face and has been avoiding him since last night. Kuroo’s heart clenches and he wants to go back in time and not eat the strawberry.

Tsukki and Kuroo have been dating for a few years now, and they rarely have fights or get mad at each other. The first time they fought was about two years ago. They didn't talk for days. And then, Kuroo found Tsukki talking to his dinosaur stuffed animal, stressing all the reasons why he was mad. Because Tsukki had been avoiding Kuroo, he made a puppet dinosaur and spoke to him using the dinosaur. After talking through the dinosaur, they were able to make up. Last year, Tsukki wanted Kuroo to be a dinosaur for Halloween, so here Kuroo is, apologizing in the costume. 

Kuroo walks out of the apartment to go buy a replacement cake, making sure to ask for extra strawberries. He buys some chocolates and a dinosaur to Tsukki’s collection. 

Kuroo goes home and sets up Tsukki’s room, placing the dinosaur and chocolates in bed with an apology note. Kuroo puts on the dinosaur costume again and sits in the living, waiting for Tsukki to come home, but it is 8 o’clock and Tsukki isn’t home. The hour ticks by, and Kuroo worries. Has something bad happened? Is he still mad and decided not to come home? Is he staying late at work? The questions build up in Kuroo’s mind and he grabs his phone, wallet and keys, and he opens the door.

“I’m home,” Tsukki says a little startled. His hand is holding the key, seemingly almost reaching to unlock the doors.

So Kuroo hugs him. Hugs him tight as he apologizes. He takes in Tsukki’s scent and almost cries. His heart is still pounding from all the worries and Tsukki hugs him back.

“It’s ok, Kuroo, I’m here,” Tsukki soothes. “Come on, let’s go back inside.”

When they get back inside, Kuroo gives Tsukki his replacement cake. 

“I’m sorry for eating your strawberry,” Kuroo apologizes and Tsukki hugs him. Tsukki offers one strawberry to Kuroo, but Kuroo wouldn’t take it.

“Don’t be so down, Kuroo,” Tsukki says and takes Kuroo’s hands. “Hey, look at me.” 

When Kuroo takes too long to look up, Tsukki kisses him. Kisses his cheek, his chin, and his lips. Tsukki kisses until Kuroo responds, holding his hands, parting his lips, and drinking Tsukki’s hums.

“I’m going to go take a bath,” Tsukki says between their parted lips. “Want to join me?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo walks Tsukki into the bathroom without breaking the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A really quick drabble.


End file.
